


I love you

by Talltoasterstruttle



Series: bottom jinjin [14]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluffish, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle
Summary: Jinwoo gets sick and faints, the other members help him.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Yoon Sanha
Series: bottom jinjin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotAgainKevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/gifts).



Jinwoo felt weak, he could barely get out of bed. He started feeling horrible ever since he came back from the studio. Not the usual tired kind of horrible, no, he felt worse, he felt shivers and chills, his muscles were much more sore than usual, he was sweating profusely, he had a monstrous headache, and he didn’t even feel hungry, even after one of the toughest dance practices of his career. 

That alone should have given red flags, but he pushed them away through, even if his body was screaming at him to stop. Once he got home the thought that a warm shower might help, so he had to give it a try, anything to feel better at this point. 

so, he told the others what he was doing, and went to the showers, he knew immediately that this was a terrible idea. But it would be weird to his members if he went out of the shower so quickly, so he stayed. The longer he stayed, the dizzier he felt, so he quickly washed. 

Once he finally got out, he thought that he would feel a little better. But he only felt dizzier, not wanting to faint naked, he quickly put on his clothes, not even drying off. He couldn’t think properly at this point, he had one goal, and that was to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible.

He almost achieved that goal, but the dizziness took over. He opened the doorway to the hallway and fainted, the last thing he remembers was mumbling a small little help, before his vision faded to black and he hit the ground with a thud. 

_______

“What was that?” Eunwoo asked, hearing a loud thud, bringing his attention from whatever Kdrama that was on now. “Did Jinwoo fall in the shower?” Myungjun asked worriedly, “I don’t think so, that would be very unlike him.” Minhyuk answered “I heard him say help, though it was so quiet it could be apart of my imagination…” moon bin spoke as they all shared worried glances. “I’ll check on Jinwoo hyung, I’ll tell you if I need help or anything…” Sanha said, standing up from the sofa. 

When Sanha arrived at the bathroom, to his horror, he saw his hyung saying on the ground. His eyes widened, He quickly scooped up Jinwoo, and then ran to the living room. “he fainted!” He yelled making the other’s eyes widen in shock before rushing by Sanha’s side. 

Eunwoo immediately started checking Jinwoo’s temperature, he was running a fever. “Minhyuk get a wet towel,” Eunwoo commanded, then noticing Jinwoo hadn't changed from his practice outfit, asked Moon bin “Moon bin, go get him a change of clothes, make sure they are comfortable. Myungjun, please watch over him while I make some soup for him.” Eunwoo directed before heading out to the kitchen. 

Minhyuk left to get a wet towel, and moon bin left to get Jinwoo’s change of clothes while Sanha and Myungjun watched over Jinwoo. After a bit, Moon bin and Minhyuk returned, Moon bin placing a wet towel on top of Jinwoo’s forehead. And Minhyuk putting the change of clothes on one of the extra chairs. 

After about ten minutes, Myungjun saw Jinwoo’s eyes flutter open. “Jinwoo, are you okay? What happened? Eunwoo is making soup for you.” Myungjun asked worriedly Jinwoo just blinked at him a few times before realizing what happened. “I’m sorry for worrying you all, I’m fine…” Jinwoo replied, but his voice was almost completely gone, they could barely hear him. “Save your voice, okay baby?” Moon bin softly stated, “And when you eat your food, we have clothes for you to change into.” Minhyuk added. 

“Hyung, Jinwoo hyung is awake!” Sanha said, immediately after, Eunwoo walked over with the bowl of soup, it wasn’t even halfway full, mostly because they knew Jinwoo couldn’t eat that much when he’s sick. “Thank you, guys.”Jinwoo managed to get out. Once Jinwoo sat up, Eunwoo spoon-fed him the soup, as Jinwoo was so weak he could barely get up. 

It was mostly quiet, except for the few praises that the others would whisper. They managed to get all of them all a few days off of work, to take care of Jinwoo.


End file.
